Dalia Odinsdottir meets the dark elves
by Levi's cousin
Summary: Thor, Dalia and Loki returns to Asgard. Loki is put on trial. Dalia goes back to Midgard, she comes in contact with the Aether. Thor goes to Midgard to bring his sister home, but an old enemy has returned long thought died. Thor need his brothers help to stop them and save their little sister. All rights goes to Marvel. I own Dalia Please read and review. Takes place during Thor 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Dalia is 8

They arrived in Heimdall's Observatory and they were surrounded by the guards. The captain of the guards came over with two other guards who were holding chains that can connected to the cuff around his wrist. Then a guard put cuffs around his around his ankle. While the other guards connected the chains to the cuffs around his wrist and then they connected the chains around the cuffs around his ankles. Another chain was connected to a collar around his neck that was also connected to the cuffs. The guards headed towards the palace taking Loki with them.

"Loki! Thor, where are they taking Loki?" Dalia asked.

"The guards are taking him to father and he will be put on trail." Thor said.

"Thor, what's father going to do to him?" Dalia asked.

"He will be put on trail for his crimes against Asgard and Midgard." Thor said.

"Father, won't kill him will he?" Dalia asked.

"I don't know Dalia. Now let's get you back to mother." Thor said and he picks up his little sister then he swings his hammer they fly towards the palace. They reached the palace and Thor puts Dalia on her feet. She runs inside looking for her mother. Dalia saw her mother coming out of the throne room.

"Mother!" She called. Frigga turns around and she sees her daughter.

"Dalia, my baby." She cried. Dalia runs towards her mother and they hold each other close. After the hugs both mother and daughter walked into the palace and they were followed by Thor, but he went to find his friends.

"Mother, where's Loki? Is he alright? Can I see him?" Dalia asked, but before Frigga could answer her daughter they heard someone say, "Your brother is fine and no you can not see him."

Dalia turns around to see her father stand in front of her, "Why can't I see him Father?" She asked.

"You just can't." Odin replies.

"Why father? I don't understand?" Dalia asked.

"Because I said so! Now don't ask again." Odin snapped.

"Where is he! What did you do to him!" Dalia yelled.

"All-father, the traitorous prince is in the dungeon." A guard said.

"You threw my brother into a cell in the dungeon. How could you father." Dalia snapped.

His punishment is that he will never see the two people he loves and cares about. He will be alone forever." Odin said. Hearing this Dalia ran down the halls tears streaming down her cheeks and she finally reaches her chambers. She opens the door and she ran inside slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Dalia ran over to her bed and she grabs her stuff wolf Fen and she began sobbing into her pillow until she fell asleep.

 **A/N: I hope guys like this chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think, but please be nice about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ages:

Thor is 34

Loki is 32

Dalia is 11

Three years have passed since Dalia and her brothers had return to Asgard. Thor was on Vanaheim with Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, Lady Sif and the warriors of Asgard she wanted to go with her elder brother, but he told her stay her where it is safe. Dalia hated it here now for she felt so alone. Thor is on another realm trying to keep the peace and Loki is locked away in the dungeon. Her mother is busy being the Queen and she hasn't spoken to her father since she was eight years old.

She decided that she couldn't stay here any longer, but before she left she wanted to say goodbye to her older brother Loki. Dalia crept down to the dungeon and she made her way to her brother's cell.

"Loki." She whispers. He looks up and he sees his little sister standing in front of his cell.

"Dalia what are you doing here? And better yet how did you get in here?" Loki asked.

"I wanted to see you before I left." Dalia said.

"Dali, where are you going little sister? Please tell to me." Loki said for he noticed that something is wrong.

"Laowki, I can't stay here anymore." Dalia said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh, there, there don't cry Dali and please don't leave." Loki begged.

Dalia wipes away her tears, "I am still leaving. Goodbye Brother." She said and then she ran out of the dungeon.

"Dalia!" Loki yelled after her. She made it to the Bifrost, "Princess Dalia, how can I you?" Heimdall asked.

"Heimdall, I need you to send me to where Jane Foster is." Dalia said. He looked for the mortal name Jane Foster and he found her in London.

"She is in London Princess." Heimdall said.

"Send me there Heimdall." Dalia said.

"Before I do who knows that you are going to Midgard?" Heimdall asked.

"My brother knows that I am going." Dalia said, but she didn't say which one of her brother's knows. Heimdall nodded and he sends Dalia to where Jane Foster is.

Then Dalia see Jane walking down a hall in an abandon building, "Jane! Jane Foster!" She called.

"Dalia, it's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I wanted to see you again." Dalia said then they both felt a blasted of cold wind hit them. Then they were pulled into a dark room, but they were transported to some place they had never seen. Dalia and Jane saw a big stone chest in an empty chamber. She walks over to the chest and she tries to open the chest, but she couldn't.

"Jane, can you help me open the chest?" Dalia asked. She helps her young friend open the chest and Dalia puts her hand into the chest she felt something enter her body. They were both transported back to abandon building, but Dalia was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dalia, wake up." Jane said and she began to gently shake her friend. Her eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh, thank goodness." She said and she help Dalia to her feet then they walked outside to sees Darcy looking around and London police cars were there too.

"Darcy, please tell me you didn't call the police." Jane said.

"What was I suppose to do I was freaking out you were gone for like five hours. Oh, hi Dalia." Darcy said then she did a double take.

"Wait what the hell! How did she get here?" Darcy asked.

"Can we talk about this later." Jane said then she and Darcy began talking. Dalia saw that her elder brother was watching them suddenly Jane noticed that Thor was watching them too. She walks over to him.

They began talking Dalia decided that she had to leave before her brother took her back home, but one of the London police grab her and a red power shot through her body which wreaked everything pushing the guy holding Dalia against the wreaked police car. When Thor sees this he and Jane run over her.

"Dalia are you alright little sister?" He asked as he helps her up.

"I think so Thor." Dalia said weakly.

"Put your hands on top of your head. One of the police officers said.

"Can you not see that my younger sister is not well."

"Sir step back. She is dangerous." He said.

"So am I." Thor said darkly. He hand his sister to Jane and he wrap his other arm around Jane.

"Heimdall portal." He said and they were pulled back Asgard. The group arrived in Heimdall's observatory.

"We have got to do that again." Jane said.

"Welcome to Asgard Jane Foster." Heimdall said.

"Hi." Jane said.

Thor took his ill little sister from her, "Come Jane we have to get Dalia to the healing room." He said.

They reached the healing room, "Eir, I need you to help my little sister." Thor called.

"Lay your sister here." Eir said. Thor did as he was told and the head healer began to examine the princess.

"What is wrong with my sister?" Thor asked.

"I do not know my prince. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." Eir said sadly.

"Is there any way to help Dalia?" Thor asked. Eir just shook her head and she walks away.

"Thor, I'm scared. I want Loki." Dalia begged.

"I will see what I can do to get Loki here or bring you to him." Thor said.

"What is going on in here? And why is there a mortal in Asgard?" Odin asked as he walks in.

"Father, she is a friend." Thor said.

"And your daughter is sick and I cam e alone to make sure my young friend is alright. Jane said.

"Oh, I already know who you are Jane Foster." Odin said.

"You told your dad about me?" Jane asked.

"Guards take Miss Foster back to Midgard and my daughter to her chambers." Odin said.

"Wait stop! I won't do that." Thor warned. When the guards touched Dalia they were blasted back and she collapsed back on the table. He went to his little sister and Jane along with Odin came over.

"Dalia, are you alright." He asked and he ran his fingers through his sister's hair. Then the All-father holds his hand over his daughter's wrist and he sees something inside of her.

"Come with me." Odin said. Thor picks up his baby sister and he along with Jane follows Odin the library. He takes a book off the shelf and began to tell the story of the Aether and Malekith the leader of the dark elves.

"I remember don't you Dalia, mother told Loki and I when were younger and she told you the story as well." Thor said.

"Yes, Thor, I remember." Dalia said.

"Where does it say in your book on how to get this thing out of Dalia?" Jane asked.

"It doesn't." Odin said and he walks away.

"Don't worry Dalia, I will come up with away to save you little sister." Thor said.

"Okay Thor, can we go outside please." Dalia begged.

"Alright Dalia, we can show Jane around Asgard." Thor said.

"I would love to see Asgard Jane said then they took a tour around the city and the they made their way to the gardens where they saw a kind look lady tending to the flowers. Thor brings Jane over to her while Dalia stays where she is.

"Jane, I want you to meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard and my mother." He said.

She looks over to the entrance to the garden and she saw her daughter standing there alone.

"Thor, is your sister alright? Frigga asked. He didn't want worry their mother so he decided to tell her that she misses Loki.

"Dalia, come here sweetheart." Frigga called, but before she could walk over to her mother alarms started going off.

"The prisoners." She said.

"Loki." Thor said.

"Go I will watch them. Frigga said and with that he flew towards the prisoners. She, Jane and Dalia walked into the palace and they saw Odin and the guards getting prepared for battle.

"What's going on husband?" Frigga asked.

"It's just a small scrimmage, nothing to worry." Odin said.

"You were never a good liar." Frigga said.

"After all these years you still worry about me?" Odin asked.

"Always." Frigga said and she kisses his cheek.

"Now take our daughter and the mortal Jane Foster to your chambers and stay there until I come to get you." Odin said.

"Now Jane, Dalia, come with me and do what I say and no question specially from you my daughter." Frigga said.

"Yes, ma'am." Jane said.

"Yes, mother." Dalia said and they made their way to Frigga's chambers. They entered the chamber and she created a copy of her daughter.

"Dalia, you and Jane hide in the other room." She said.

"Alright." Jane said and she took her young friend's hand and led her to the other room while the copy of Dalia stayed with Frigga. Suddenly the leader of the dark elves came in.

"Dalia, stay back." Frigga said.

"Who are you?" She asked raising her sword.

"I am Malekith, and I will have what is mine." He said as he walks toward Dalia.

"Stay way from my daughter." Frigga yelled and she attacks Malekith. They fought until Algrim who is know is the Kurse grab Frigga.

"Now child, give me what you have stolen." Malekith said and he touches Dalia, but the copy disappears.

"Witch!" He yells

"Tell me were the Aether is." Malekith demanded.

"I will never tell you." Frigga said.

"I believe you." Malekith and the Kurse stabs Frigga in the side.

"No! Mother! Dalia cried as she sees her mother fall. Thor runs in an he attack the two dark elves causing the them to leave, but Malekith was injured in the escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thor walks over to his upset and crying little sister. He wraps his strong arms around holding her close as Odin walks in and he goes to his dead wife.

"Shh, there, there Dalia, everything is going to be alright." He said.

"No, it's not alright Thor. Mother is gone and she is never coming back and it's all my fault." Dalia said through her tears. Jane came in and she sees that her friends are upset.

"Dalia, it's not your fault little sister." Thor said.

"Yes it is if I didn't leave home none of this would have happened." Dalia said.

"Dalia, sweetie, now you listen to me. It's not your fault. Your mother gave up her life to keep you safe from those monster." Jane said. Dalia ran out of her parents' chambers and she ran to the prisons. She ran to her older brother's cell and she sees that he is read a book, "Laowki." Dalia said through her tears. Loki looks up and he sees his little sister standing in front of him crying.

"Dali, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Loki, mother gone and it's all my fault." Dalia said sadly.

"Dalia, what are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"That monster the guards brought from Vanaheim killed mother and I saw her die." Dalia said. Loki knew what his little was talking about and he blames himself if he hadn't told him to take the stairs to the left their mother would still be alive.

"Princess Dalia, you know that you shouldn't be down here." A guard said.

"I had to see my brother and tell him about our mother." Dalia said.

"Alright princess, but I think you should go back up stairs and don't let your father the king catch you down here." The guard said.

"Okay, bye Loki." Dalia said and she ran off to rejoin her elder brother. Once Loki know his little sister and the guard is gone he began to destroy his cell with his magic.

After he finished destroying this cell Loki sank to the floor and he lets out a pain filled scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dalia found her elder brother sitting alone in one of the feasting halls and she sees he is upset so she sits down next to him. She wraps her arms around Thor. He looks at his little sister and he also wraps his arms around her too.

"Dalia, where did you go?" Thor asked.

"I went to see Loki." Dalia said.

"Why did you go to see Loki?" Thor asked.

"I had to tell Loki about mother." Dalia said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"He's our brother and he has the right to know about what happened to mother." Dalia said.

"Alright." Thor said.

"Thor, Dalia, it is time for the funeral." Odin said.

"Yes, Father, come Dalia lets go and find Jane and then we can go and she goodbye to mother." Thor said.

"Will Loki be there Thor?" Dalia asked.

"No, he will not be there. He will never leave his cell." Odin said and he walks away.

"Thor, it's not fair Loki has ever right to be there." Dalia said.

"I know that Dalia, but he might escape. Loki is not the same brother as you remember he has changed." Thor said.

"Your wrong about him Thor." Dalia said as they walked to their mother's funeral with Jane. They reached the bank of the river which is near the palace Dalia sees that her mother is laying in the boat. She takes her place next to Thor and Jane he wraps an arm around her for she began crying. A few guards pushed the boat out into the river. Then another guard lights an arrow and fires it at the boat.

The boat was set on fire and it was heading towards the waterfall, but Odin bangs Gungnir down and the boat stops before it goes over the waterfall. Frigga's body was turned into a silver shower of stars that headed towards the night sky. After the funeral and while everyone is leave, but the royal family and Jane. Odin whispers something to two of his guards. Then the guards walked over to Dalia and two of the them grab her and they were about to take her away.

"Thor! Where are you taking me?" Dalia asked the two guard holding her.

"What's going on?" Thor asked the guard on Dalia's right.

"Your father has ordered us to take your sister back to her chambers and to lock her inside as well as guard the door. The guard on Dalia's left said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"I don't know Prince Thor, but I would ask your father." The guard on the right said and he a long with the other guard left taking Dalia with them. Thor went to ask his father about Dalia.

"Father, where are the guards taking Dalia?" He asked.

"To her chambers." was Odin's vague answer.

"That's not a good enough answer." Thor said.

"I want to know the real reason why." Thor added.

"Tell me. Please." He said for he is worried about his little sister.

"Your sister has the aether inside of her and she is to be locked away until Malkith and his dark elves return." Odin said.

"Understood Father." Thor said and left and he went to the tavern to think. He began to think of a plan in the tavern. Then Heimdall comes into the tavern and he sits at Thor's table.

"Heimdall, what are you doing here my friend?" Thor asked.

"You're father has closed the Bifrost." Heimdall said.

"Why? Thor asked.

"Because of the attack by the dark elves." Heimdall said.

"I have a plan. But I'm going to need your help along with my friends. Thor said. Heimdall nods and he left to find Sif and the warriors three.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In Dalia's chambers she is sitting on her bed hold her stuff wolf Fen. She felt so alone cut off from her family. Silent tears began streaming down her cheeks and into the wolf fur, "I wish mother and Loki were here." She said to Fen then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Dalia asked.

"Princess, I have so food for you." A guard said as he opens the door.

"I don't want it. Now get out!" She snapped. The sits the tray of food and the cup of water on the desk he was about to leave, but was knocked out by Lady Sif.

"Come with Dalia." She said holding out her hand to the younger girl. She took Sif's hand and they left her chambers they both made it to Thor, Jane and they see Loki stand next to her elder brother and she also see that he is in cuffs.

"Loki!" Dalia called and she ran to her older brother she through her arms him holding Loki close as she cries into his chest.

Loki wished that he could hold his upset little sister in his arms, but the cuffs around his wrist wouldn't allow him to hold her. All he could do is speak words of comfort to her.

"Shh, there, there Dali, everything is alright I'm here now." He said.

"Laowki, father locked me in my chambers." Dalia said through her tears.

"What?! Why would Odin do that to you? His own daughter?" Loki asked shocked as he looks at Thor.

"Loki, we don't have time for this brother." Thor said. Then Jane came over, "You!" She said.

"Hi I'm Loki, you may have heard of me." He said. She storms over and she punches him in his face, "That was for New York." She snapped.

"I like her." Loki said with a smile.

"Loki, I don't feel so good." Dalia said weakly and she passes out. Before she hits the floor Thor catches her.

"Dalia! Loki cried.

"Thor what is wrong with our little sister?" He asked.

"Brother, I don't have time to explain. We have to get off Asgard. Before we are caught." Thor said.

Alright brother, but once we are off Asgard I want you to tell me what is wrong with our sister." Loki said. Then Thor and Jane ran down the halls with Dalia resting in her elder brother's arms. Leaving Sif behind with Loki she puts the tip of her sword to his neck.

"Betray them and I will kill you." She threated.

"It's good too see you Sif." Loki said and he ran to catch up to Thor and Jane.

Loki quickly gets in to the dark elves' ship he and demands to know what happened to Dalia.

"What happened to Dalia." Loki asked.

"Not how Loki." Thor said he hands Dalia to Jane and then the went to try and start the ship. Loki begins arguing with Thor as he pilots the ship.

"Will you two stop arguing can't you see that you are upsetting Dalia." Jane said. Both brothers looked over seeing Dalia's face. Loki walks over to his little sister and he kneels down in front and despite his shackles gently strokes her hair.

"Dalia, tell what is wrong with you? Thor won't tell me a thing?" He asked.

"The aether. It's inside me." She said.

"What in the name of the Norns and how in the name of the nine realms did it get inside of you Dalia?" Loki asked. Jane then spoke up saying how it happened.

"Thor, how could you let that to our baby sister." Loki snapped as he stormed back of to his older brother.

"Don't fight. It's my fault. I touched the aether." Dalia said weakly. Thor had enough of his younger brother so he pushes him out the door.

"Loki!" Dalia screamed.

"Thor, why did you do that big brother?" She said through a fresh wave of tears.

Ignoring her question, he picked her up and jumped with Jane. They landed in the boat that was under the ship. Thor gently set Dalia down then he looks at Loki, "Take us to your secret pathway." He said.

"Fine." Loki said and begins steering to the secret pathway. They were about to hit the mountain.

"Loki, are you mad?" Thor asked and he lays over Dalia protectively.

"Possibly, but if was easy everyone would do it." Loki said and he kept steering and went through the secret pathway. As soon as the boat went through, it crashed to the ground hard.

As soon as the boat went through, it crashed to the ground hard.

"Ta-Da." Loki said. Thor covers his little sister with blanket.

"Oh, what I could do with that power that flows through our sister's veins." Loki said.

The two brothers begin arguing and Dalia wakes up her eyes not their normal color.

"Malekith." She said as she looks over the front of the boat. Both brother stop arguing and look over at Dalia.

"He's here." Dalia said and they all get out of the boat. Jane stays close by Dalia's side. Thor and Loki came up with a plan, but they didn't tell Dalia and Jane.

You better not scare her during our plan." Thor quietly said which Loki heard.

"Thor, to have our plan work Dali is going to have to be scared and a little a afraid." Loki said.

"Fine. But, if she gets scared, I'm blaming you completely." Thor stated.

"Well when Malekith takes the aether out of Dalia it's not going to be a walk in the garden brother." Loki said.

"Let's just get it over with". Thor said walking.

"Thor, can you take the cuffs off?" Loki asked.

Don't you try anything. Not with Dalia here. Don't scar her for life. Thor said quietly.

"I would never do that to her. Now take these cuffs off." Loki said.

"Fine." Thor said and takes them off. Once the cuffs were off he creates a dagger and he stabs Thor in the side. Then Loki pushed Thor down the hill with both Jane and Dalia running after him in worry. Jane knelt down next to Thor and Dalia was about to, but grabs his little sister.

"Let me go." Dalia cried struggling in Loki's tight grip.

"Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift." Loki said and he throws his little sister to the ground. Dalia begins coughing and slowly moves her head up to look at Malekith.

"All I ask is for a good seat to watch Asgard burn." Loki said then Malekith made Dalia rise into the air.

Dalia began to see what Malekith would do as the aether was taken out of her. Once it was out she collapse to the ground, "Loki now!" Thor yells and he uses his magic to restore Thor. Loki then immediately threw himself over Dalia protectively. Thor uses his hammer to destroy the aether, but it didn't work and it went into Malekith.

"Loki, keep Dalia and Jane safe." Thor said.

"Say that again?' Jane asked.

"Well Lady Foster, my brother wants me to keep you and my little sister safe." Loki said.

"My name is Jane. Lady Foster is too formal for my liking." She said. Before Loki could say anything he heard his little sister scream, "Monster!" He also sees that she has her daggers out.

"Why are your daggers out." Loki asked nervously.

"That monster will die for what he did to mother." Dalia said and she ran after the Kurse and Malekith. Loki immediately ran after her and grabbed her holding her back, but she vanished and he sees that she is getting closer to him. He quickly vanishes and appears again grabbing her and holding her tightly.

"Loki Laufeyson, let me go! You have no right to hold me back!" Dalia yelled.

Look at me. I know you want to go after them. I do too. But, do you want to die. Loki asked.

"I have to avenge my mother. It's my fault. So get off me now!" She snapped.

"Listen to me. Do you want to die like mother died. Do you." Loki asked firmly with anger at that Dalia burst into full tears.

"I'm sorry. But, I don't want you to die. I love you." Loki said softly. Before Dalia could say anything they were surround by dark elves.

"Are you ready to fight?" Loki asked as the two stood back to back.

"Yes, brother, I am ready." Dalia said.

"Good. Let's do it then." Loki said. The two siblings kill the dark elves that attacked them. Dalia saw Thor is getting beaten up by Kurse.

"Thor! Dalia screams and she ran towards her elder brother. For that monster had already had taken her mother, but he was not going to take her brother. Loki looks for his sister and he sees that Thor is in trouble and also sees that Dalia is heading that way.

"Oh, not again." He thought and he ran after his sister. Loki reaches Kurse first and he stabs the monster through the back with the sword that killed their mother.

Then Kurse turns around and he grabs Loki and then he stabs the second prince through the chest wit the sword that is still stuck in his back.

"No! Loki!" Dalia screams. Kurse then throws him to the ground and Dalia immediately runs to his side taking his hand. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"See you in Hel monster." Loki said and Kurse was destroyed by one of his own weapon.

Loki, please don't leave me." Dalia cried.

"I won't leave you." Loki said gently squeezing her hand, but Dalia knew that was that he was lying.

"Thor, please help! Loki's hurt! She cried. Thor immediately ran to Loki's other side.

"Awe you fool you didn't listen." Thor said.

"I know I'm a fool. I'm sorry." Loki said the last part as a mantra.

"I will tell father what you did here today." Thor said.

"I didn't do it for him. Thor, take care of our little sister." Loki said.

"I will brother." Thor said.

"Loki, can't die too. I just got you back." Dalia said softly tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry little sister. You have to be brave." Loki said wiping away her tears gently.

"I will try." She said and with that Loki dies. Both siblings mourn for Loki. Dalia holds on to her older brother lifeless body and she cries into his chest.

"Thor, Dalia, I'm so sorry for your loss." Jane said.

"Thank you, Jane. Come Dalia we have to go." Thor said and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me." Dalia cried and she fought to hold on to her older brother.

"Remember what he said. Be brave can you do that for him?" Thor asked. Dalia nodded and she continue on sniffling.

"Come on. Let's go and defeat Malekith and his dark elves from destroying more lives." Thor said.

"What about Loki? We can't leave him. Dalia said.

"We have to stop Malekith." Thor said.

"After we stop Malekith can we come back to get Loki?" Dalia asked.

"Yes, let's go." Jane said.

"Thank you, Jane and with that they left then they walked into a cave tears were still streaming down Dalia's cheeks and her eyes were red from crying so much. She heard her brother's voice from earlier telling her to be strong causing her to clench her fists.

"Sister, are you alright?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine." Dalia said coldly. Thor noticed that his little sister had this coldness about her.

"What are you two waiting for." Dalia said impatiently.

"Alright Dalia, we are coming." Thor said. Jane found car keys on the ground in the cave. They made their way to the back of the cave and they arrived back on Midgard where they found Jane's car.

The car was trashed, she prayed that it still works. They get in an Jane turns the key and the car starts they make their way to the house were Darcy is waiting. Dalia is in the backseat and she is still sniffling. Both adults knew that per-teen had been through a lot. First she saw her mother killed in front of her and now she saw her favorite brother killed in front of her as well.

"She is never going to be the same again. This going to change her and not for the best it is going to make harder colder. The way Loki was when he found out what he truly is." Thor thought to himself. He had to come up with a way to save his little sister from going down that dark path that their brother went down so long ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flash back

Back on the dark realm Loki watches his older brother and his little sister along with Jane walk into a cave. He over heard Dalia say something and he also noticed that her voice sounded cold and determined.

"Oh, I hope Dali doesn't turn out like me." Loki said to himself. He sat down on a rock and began to think about what he is going to do now and also about his sister,

"If for some reason she turns out like me. I will do everything in my power to save her." Loki said.

"No matter what it takes." He added in his thoughts. Loki then heard someone come towards him so he ducked behind the rock. He looked to see a guard and quietly got his knives out and snuck up silently on the guard to kill him. He takes the guard out and then he changes into the guard. Loki then goes back to Asgard to inform Odin about Loki's "demise."

Flash back ends

They walked up the door and Jane began knocking. Darcy comes up and yanks open the door, "Where the hell did you go?" She asked.

"Asgard." Jane said as she walks past fast. Thor saw his friend Erik standing there in his underwear.

"Are you well Erik?" He asked.

"After having a god in my head? I'm fine." Erik said.

"Your brother is coming?" He asked.

"Loki is dead." Thor said sadly.

Oh, thank god." Erik said happily. Hearing this Dalia drew her daggers that had been gift from Loki, "How dare you talk about my brother like that!" She snapped.

"Sorry about that Dalia. You see, both Loki and Dalia are close and she's upset and I'd suggest not saying anything mean about Loki again." Thor said.

"I understand that you and your brother were close, but he did terrible things." Erik said.

"I don't care what my brother. He was still my brother and I loved him." Dalia said she let the tears flow.

"Erik, stop you're making things worse." Jane said as she wraps her arms around Dalia.

"Wait a minute this can't be that little cutie pie Dalia is it?" Darcy asked.

"It's me all right." Dalia said confirming. Darcy walks over to Dalia and Jane and she puts her hand on Dalia's shoulder. They both felt the younger girl trembling Thor looked over and kneels in front of Dalia.

"Come here Dalia." He said and he opens up his arms so he can hold his little sister. Dalia through her arms around her elder brother.

"Thor, it's all my fault that mother and Loki are gone." She cried as tears stream down her cheeks.

Thor began rubbing his little sister's back as he tries to comfort her, "Dalia, now you listen to me little sister it's not your fault." He said as he hugs her. After that the adults started to think up a plan to stop Malekith and his dark elves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally the adults came up with a plan to stop Makekith and the dark elves that went with him. It was all to scientific for Dalia to understand, but all she knew is that she wanted was the chance to destroy Malekith for what happened to her mother and older brother.

"Let's go and stop Malekith." Thor said as he reaches for his hammer and it flies into his hammer. Then he looks at his little sister, Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Dalia drew her daggers with her magic, "My blades hungers for the blood of Malekith." She said darkly.

"Are you ok Dalia." Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor, now lets go and avenge our mother and brother." Dalia said.

"Of course." Thor said worried for his sister.

"I'm fine Thor. Can we just go now. Please? Dalia asked through gritted teeth.

"Okay. Let's go then." Thor said. Then they all left the house and they climbed into Darcy's car.

Darcy drove to they place were Ian told her to go. In the back seat Dalia began twirling her daggers around. Seeing this Jane leans over and whispers something to Thor. She notices and asked what they are talking about.

"Dalia, sweetie, are you alright?" Jane asked.

"The next person who ask me that I am going to scream." Dalia snapped. At that, both Jane and Thor backed off.

Then arrive a the place were Malekith and the dark elves are. Dalia jumps out of the car and she began attacking the dark elves trying to make her way to Malekith.

"Dalia wait!" Thor yelled, but she ignores her elder brother.

He runs after her, but he sees that she has killed a lot of dark elves.

"I must stop her before it's too late." Thor said to himself then took off. Dalia finally reaches the leader of the dark elves, "Malkekith!" She yells.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my brother and my mother." Dalia yelled then charged forward. Malekith knock her aside and Dalia went flying.

"Dalia!" Thor yelled and charged at Malekith.

"Jane, look after my little sister." Thor added.

"I will." She said and went to Dalia's side, but she starts to use her scientific equipment while Thor fights Malekith.

"Dalia, wake up." Jane said as she shakes her gently.

"What?" She asked dazed slightly.

"Come on Dalia we have to go while your brother takes care of Malekith." Jane said.

"No. I'm gonna make Malekith pay." Dalia said.

"Oh, no, you are not. You are going to let your brother handle this." Jane said.

"You don't tell me what to do." Dalia said then stood up and charged forwards to help Thor.

"Thor, brother, we will do this together for mother and for Loki." She cried.

Okay. But, follow my lead and don't divert from my lead. He said.

"Fine." Dalia said.

"Good." Thor said and together, both siblings fought Malekith .After a few minutes of fighting, the leader of the dark elves was finally defeated.

"Let's get back to Svartalheim and get Loki's body to take back to Asgard." Dalia said.

"Alright Dalia, let's go." Thor said.

"Before we go, let's say goodbye to Jane and the others." Dalia said.

"Alright Dalia." Thor said. So, both siblings say their goodbyes to Jane and the others and leave for Svartalheim.

"Thor, where's Loki body. I can't find it." Dalia said.

"I don't know." Thor said after looking for a while.

"Let's get back to Asgard." He added. Dalia began crying then Thor noticed that his little sister is upset and crying so he wraps an arm around her then they returned to Asgard.

"Prince Thor, your father want to see you in the throne room." A guard said.

Alright come Dalia let's go and see what father needs." Thor said.

"Okay Thor." Dalia said and then they entered the throne room. Both siblings go up to the throne where Odin is sitting.

"Father, where is Loki? What have you done with my brother body!" Dalia demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to your father? Odin asked. Before Dalia could say anything Thor speak up.

"Father, Dalia has been through a lot and she also saw Loki die. She nods in agreement with that statement.

"My daughter, go to your chambers I need to speak to your brother." Odin said. Dalia looks at her elder brother with a pleading look.

"Father, please allow Dalia to stay." Thor said.

"No. Now guards take my daughter to her chambers and do not let her leave." Odin said and then the guard bowed to there king. They led their princess to her chambers. Once Thor and Odin were alone they began to talk about many things.

"I will not become king, but I will serve Asgard when you need me." He said. Then Thor turns and walks away once his back was turned Odin turns into Loki.

No, thank you brother." He said.


End file.
